


Pillowtalk

by reachfortheschuyler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachfortheschuyler/pseuds/reachfortheschuyler
Summary: Robin and Regina set aside their to-do lists to do each other instead.





	Pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Amanda! I hope you enjoy this smutty fluff that is really just about OQ loving on each other. Also, I think I get bonus points for putting Robin in the shower lol <3

She had planned on getting several things done today. All three kids were out of the house, an extremely rare occasion, which meant she could enjoy some peace and quiet with limited interruptions. The perfect time to cross off many things from her to-do list. But while she had counted on having no distractions from the children, she had not planned on being distracted by a certain handsome thief who has a habit of doing yard work while shirtless.

Robin had come downstairs in just a pair of jeans, his chest and abs all on display, and Regina couldn’t help but stare, her to-do list completely forgotten as she oogled the defined vee of his hips. She hadn’t thought she was obvious, but after a good long minute of eyeing him up, Robin had cleared his throat and Regina snapped her eyes up to meet his, refusing to be embarrassed over her…  _ appreciation _ of his body.

“See something you like, milady?” he had teased, voice dropping into that low rasp that turns her insides molten.

It hadn’t taken much more than that. In a few short minutes, Regina was half-naked herself, one hand clutching Robin’s ass, the other in his hair as he kissed the breath right out of her lungs. They had made it upstairs before all their clothes were off, leaving a sporadic trail to their bedroom. Once inside, Regina had lost all rational thought to the feeling of Robin’s hands and mouth all over her skin. And when his cock slid inside, oh  _ fuck,  _ had it felt amazing. It hadn’t taken long before she was rapidly hurtling toward the edge.

\--

“Oh, fuck- god f-fuck- Robin- ahh!”

Regina’s head snaps back as orgasm hits her, pleasure surging through her in consuming waves. Robin’s hand and cock move mercilessly in her, against her, his mouth hot as he sucks at her neck, her breasts. She’s wrapped around him completely, her knees pressed against his ribs, ankles locked behind his back, arms tight around his shoulders as her nails rake down his spine. 

Her clit throbs with acute pleasure as his hips continue to piston in and out, in and out. He hasn’t come yet, but he’s teetering on the edge and Regina clenches hard around his cock on the next pass and then he’s gone, grunting as he spills into her, thrusting even after his high. He stills, muscles tight and eyes closed, as his breath washes over the sweat-dampened skin of her shoulder.

Regina’s breath comes out in shudders, her hips twitching in aftershock around his softening length. She runs her palms soothingly over his back, a little bit of magic going a long way to erase the pink lines she had just gorged into his skin. She presses her lips to his shoulder and holds there until his muscles start to relax and he slowly pulls out, drawing a wet trail across the top of her thighs.

Robin clears his throat. “Well, that was a good idea,” he says hoarsely, finally lifting his head from the crook of her neck.

Regina huffs out a laugh, chest still heaving slightly as her lungs regain the ability to expand and contract. “Told you it’d be better than yard work,” she replies breathlessly, straightening her legs and wincing as her knees crack. She rolls her shoulders and grimaces at the pull in her muscles. “I’m getting old,” she whines.

“Nonsense. You’re just well seen-to,” Robin dismisses, dropping down and finding her lips, tongue seeking hers and tangling slowly, sweetly. He reaches a hand down and massages her one hip, kneading where she had been bent for so long. They part for a moment, but then Robin recaptures her mouth and wraps both arms around her back, pulling her off the mattress slightly and pressing her body snugly against his.

She hums into the kiss and threads her fingers through his hair, content to just enjoy the feeling of him invading her every sense. She’s too relaxed to move. And then suddenly, her hips twitch again as a final, lingering jolt of pleasure sharply manifests. Regina gasps, her jaw falling slack for a moment until the feeling dissipates, her inner walls fluttering intermittently. She opens her eyes to find Robin watching her, amusement and smug pride coloring his face.

“Make that  _ very _ well seen-to,” he corrects cheekily.

Regina thwaps him half-heartedly on the shoulder. “Conceited,” she admonishes lightly.

“I didn’t see you complaining a moment ago,” Robin counters as he presses a short kiss to her lips. He tightens his hold around her and then rolls over onto his back, pulling her with him until she is sprawled out on top of him. 

Regina jabs him in the side with her elbow for his smart comment, but regrets it immediately when he winces in pain. “Sorry, sorry, sorry!” she rushes to apologize, chasing her assault with a soothing rub of her palm. “I forgot.”

“It’s alright,” Robin says with a grimace, voice tight. “I forgot, too.”

Regina pushes back the sheet twisted around them to inspect the fading oblong bruise on Robins’ ribs. She runs her fingers over it lightly, Robin’s stomach muscles rippling at her touch. “It’s healing nicely,” she observes. “The purple’s mostly gone.”

“Yeah, but now it’s turning a sickly green yellow color,” Robin laments as both his hands start to swirl circles on her back. His fingers coast from just over the curve of her rear down to the dip of her spine, drawing patterns and raising goosebumps that make her shiver.

“Hey, at least he didn’t break any of your ribs,” Regina says, dropping her chin down to rest on his chest.

“He nearly did,” Robin argues, fingers skating up her sides and back down.

“Well, can you blame him?”

“Yes, I can, and I still can’t believe no punishment was imposed for my suffering.”

“Robin, you broke into the goddamn house! You scared Henry half to death and he was only trying to defend himself.”

“I didn’t know the lad was home,” Robin argues for the tenth time. “And I misplaced my key. What was I supposed to do?”

“Not climb through the kitchen window!”

“Okay, well, still. A baseball bat? Seems a little excessive.”

“I will not punish my son for protecting himself.”

“So I get punished instead?”

“Mm… yep.”

Robin frowns gamely, but drops it. They’ve argued over the infliction of his injury at least a dozen times since it’s happened, but by now, it’s mostly just an excuse for a good tease at his expense. Henry does feel bad for nearly cracking two of Robin’s ribs, but even he has started to make a joke here and there about the incident.

Regina smiles in victory at Robin’s silence and presses a short kiss to his chest. “Don’t argue with me,” she sighs contently, putting her head down and nuzzling her cheek against his skin. “You know I always win.” She feels more than hears his answering grumble, but she knows from the arms wrapped around her back that he’s not truly irritated.

A few minutes of silence pass and Regina closes her eyes, content to just lay in his warmth and listen to his heartbeat and soak in the feel of his fingers as they continue to draw patterns on her skin. 

“Are you falling asleep, love?” Robin asks quietly, hand coasting up to the top of her spine and back down again.

Regina sighs and forces her eyes open. “I shouldn’t,” she yawns. “I have stuff to do today.”

“What stuff?” Robin asks.

“I have to look over all the zoning permit applications and sort them for Monday, and then I have to find an egg-free cookie recipe to make for Roland’s party in school, and Henry asked me to look over his science fair project before he hands it in, and I want to start looking for a different pediatrician and-”

“Regina?”

“Yes?”

“You know you can do all that stuff tomorrow, right?” Robin says, pulling the covers up around her shoulders.

“Yeah, but if I get it done today, then I won’t have to do it tomorrow.”

“The kids are home tomorrow.”

“So?”

“So that means tomorrow we won’t be able to just lay here all day. And I rather fancy the thought of just lying around with you all day,” Robin answers.

Regina smiles against his chest. “You do, huh?” she sighs, wiggling until she can hook her arms under and around his shoulders.

“Mmhmm,” Robin hums. “When’s the next time all three of the kids will be out of the house for an entire day? I say we take advantage of it while we can.”

“And you think ‘taking advantage of it’ means just laying around?”

Robin coasts his palm up and down her back. “If laying around involves a naked and sleepy you, then yes, I’d say that is quite advantageous.”

Regina snickers and closes her eyes again. “What about your yard work?” she yawns.

“Tomorrow, love.” 

She sighs in submission and faux irritation. She’s too relaxed to really complain. “Tomorrow, then,” she agrees, settling in against him and letting herself drift off. She’s asleep not five minutes later.

* * *

 

Something is buzzing. Annoyingly. Persistently. Rhythmically.

Regina groans and grimaces, resisting the pull from sleep as whatever it is keeps buzzing. Christ, she hopes it’s not a bee. They had enough trouble getting all the bees out of Roland’s room after he decided it’d be fun to grow his own honey-

Robin grunts from somewhere beside her and the mattress bends as he shifts, no doubt trying to get away from the irritating buzz.

Regina forces her eyes open and squints against the dulled light filtering through the closed curtains. She blinks as her mind comes into focus and oh, that’s not a bee, that’s her phone. She reaches a hand out toward the nightstand and grabs her phone before it vibrates off the table and onto the floor. The screen is too bright, but she manages to catch both the time and the name of the person calling.

“Hello?” she answers, closing her eyes again.

“Regina!” Snow perkily chirps. “I didn’t catch you at a bad time, did I? It took awhile for you to pick up.”

“No, no,” Regina sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I was just in the other room. What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing really, it’s just Grace has been awfully fussy today, and I thought she might be getting a tooth?”

Regina cards her hands through her hair and then settles it above her head, refusing still to open her eyes. “I don’t think she is, but there are some teething rings in the side pocket of the diaper bag.”

“They don’t have to be frozen, do they?”

“No, they’re the gummy ones so she’ll probably drool a good bit. I’d keep a bib on her,” she explains as Robin rolls over and reaches out blindly to tug Regina closer to him.

“Who is it?” he mumbles into her hair, or at least, attempts to mumble, half his words getting caught in a yawn.

“Snow,” she tells him, smiling at his disgruntled grumble in response.

“Yes?” Snow says.

“Nothing,” Regina yawns. “If it’s not a tooth, it could be the formula. We’re trying out soy to see if it doesn’t bother her stomach as much. There should be some packets of it somewhere in the bag.”

There’s a pause filled with a slight rustling sound. “Oh, yeah, I see them. I’ll try them out at the next feeding.”

Regina hums and shifts her legs under the covers, propping one knee up. “Aside from her being fussy, is everything else okay?” she yawns again.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. We’re practicing the alphabet.”

Regina scrunches her nose. “The alphabet? She can’t even say ‘mama’ yet, how is she supposed to say the alphabet?”

“It’s never too early to start learning. She’ll be the smartest girl in preschool,” Snow insists.

“Right, well, that’s still a good while away, so let’s not start looking at colleges just yet, okay?”

Snow laughs. “Of course not. Well, that’s all I needed, so I’ll let you go.”

“Okay. Is seven still a good pick up time?” Regina yawns yet again, blinking as her eyes water.

“Yeah, are you alright, though? You sound awfully tired.”

“I’m fine. Just didn’t sleep well last night,” she evades, glaring over at Robin when he snickers into her hair. 

“Oh, well maybe you should take a nap.”

“I just might,” Regina says, batting Robin’s hand away when he starts to trail it up her stomach. “Call me if you need anything else, alright?”

Snow promises she will and then hangs up, leaving Regina to wipe a smudge off her phone screen before clicking it off.

“Everything okay?” Robin mutters into her hair, eyes still closed, but voice much clearer than before.

Regina tosses her phone back on the nightstand. “Yeah, fine,” she sighs, rolling over onto her side, tucking her head under Robin’s chin. “Sounds like Grace will be quite cranky when we get her back tonight.”

“Fantastic,” Robin mumbles. He ghosts his fingers up and down her side, making her squirm at the ticklish sensation. “That’s tonight’s problem, though.”

Regina hums and burrows further into his warmth. “You’re turning me into a procrastinator, thief.”

“Oh no, Your Majesty. I’m merely teaching you to relax every now and then.”

She is relaxed, almost too relaxed. It makes her not want to do a single thing for the rest of the day. But just then, her stomach growls. Regina exhales against his skin, trailing her hand down his chest to rest just above his hip. “Are you hungry?” she asks. “We slept through lunch.”

“A bit. But cooking means moving from this bed, and I don’t really fancy that at the moment,” Robin answers, rolling over until she’s on her back, his face hovering above hers.

“You don’t, do you?” she teases, sliding her foot slowly up his leg.

“No, but that doesn’t mean I can’t find something to eat,” Robin says with a boyish grin and a wink, burrowing under the sheet and kissing his way down her body.

Regina laughs at his dumb joke, her skin buzzing with anticipation as Robin gets closer to his destination. But as he draws near, swirling circles over her stomach with his tongue, the sticky remnants in between her thighs from their earlier tryst start to grow itchy and uncomfortable, and as much as she would like to enjoy the attentions of his tongue right now, she feels a bit, well, gross.

“Wait,” Regina sighs, pulling back the sheet to uncover Robin’s head. “I should shower. I’m all sticky and disgusting down there.”

Robin frowns and drops a kiss just above her clit. “Here? Disgusting? Your Majesty, you’re talking about one of the greatest wonders of the world. I do not believe the word ‘disgusting’ is ever accurate when describing any part of your body.”

“Okay, so you want to stick your tongue in me when bits of  _ you  _ are down there?”

That seems to make Robin reconsider, so he crawls his way back up her body and kisses her mouth instead. “Alright, tell you what,” he murmurs, trailing his lips over to her ear, nibbling the spot just behind it, making Regina swallow thickly. “I’m going to draw us a shower while you order us some food, and while we’re waiting for it to get here, I’ll clean you up good and thorough.” He nips at her pulse point and coasts a hand down, down, past her stomach, rubbing his fingers over where she is starting to get wet anyway, despite her earlier discomfort. He tsks into her ear in faux admonishment. “And look at this- you’re making even more of a mess.”

He presses two fingers to her clit, circling firmly for a moment before dipping in a finger, seeking and finding that perfect spot inside her. Regina bites down hard on her bottom lip, head tilting back. “Mm, Robin- fuck,” she gasps,

“Does that feel good?” he breathes into her ear, adding another finger to join the first, twisting them just a bit as he pumps in and out.

“Yesss,” she hisses, hand clutching at his shoulder, nails digging into his skin. “Fuck, so good- just like that.”

Robin presses open kisses down her neck, sucking hard at the dip of her collarbone, before trailing his tongue over the swell of one breast and teasing her nipple into a stiff peak. Regina tilts her head back with a groan, biting down hard on her bottom lip as his fingers continue to thrust at a steady, determined pace. “Robin,” she gasps when his mouth closes around her nipple, sucking hard and making her back arch. “Oh  _ god- _ please-”

“Please what, darling?” he asks as he releases her first nipple and kisses his way over to the other.

Words leave her for a few seconds when he takes that nipple into his mouth, giving it the same treatment as the other. Her legs fall open wider of their own volition, her hips canting up toward his hand as he continues to stroke and curl against that spot inside her. “Mm- my clit, touch- oh!” she breathes, jumping slightly when he bites her nipple before letting it go, blowing cold air over it to keep it peaked.

“Need me to rub your clit, hm? Need to come all over my fingers?” he rasps into her ear, thumb dancing around where she needs him most without applying any real pressure.

“Yes, make me come,” she pleads, squeezing around his hand inside her, drawing a low moan from Robin as he drops his forehead to her shoulder.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” he mutters, claiming her mouth with his own, cupping a breast with his free hand. He presses his thumb against her clit, drawing slow, firm circles that make her breath stutter. “Like that, darling?”

“Faster,” she gasps, mouth falling open against his lips as the pleasure in her core becomes acute, building in anticipation. Robin tightens the circles on her clit, increasing his speed steadily, adjusting the thrusting of his fingers to match, until Regina’s head snaps back with a sharp shout, her stomach clenching as her orgasm builds, builds-

“Fuck! Robin- don’t stop! Please I- oh god!”

“Mm, that’s right, come for me, let go, let me hear it,” Robin commands, sucking against her pulse point, and fuck, he knows what that does to her, knows it riles her up even more-

Orgasm crashes over her like a tidal wave, her back arching up off the bed as Robin thrusts and rubs right through it, drawing every moan and gasp and scream from her lips as her hips rock to meet his movements. He doesn’t stop until she drops her hand to his bicep, squeezing hard and wordlessly telling him she’s had enough. He draws his fingers out slowly, cupping her sex with his wet hand as her muscles continue to clench in aftershock.

“I didn’t tire you out again, did I?” he teases after giving her a minute to catch her breath.

Regina huffs out a laugh and wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down for a tongue-filled kiss. “No,” she breathes when they part. “But I  _ am  _ hungry. And very sweaty. I like your shower and food plan from earlier.”

Robin hums in agreement and drops another kiss to her lips before pulling back and getting out of bed.“You order food, I’ll start the shower,” he says, heading toward the en suite. He doesn’t bother to put on pants, his ass and half-hard erection on full display, and Regina is grateful for the view, smiling to herself as she watches him walk away. In fact, it gives her an idea…

* * *

 

Water hits the porcelain of the shower floor with a hissing splash, steam billowing up toward the ceiling. Robin holds his hand under the spray and adjusts the knob, knowing Regina likes her showers hot, almost too hot if you ask him. He’s fine with lukewarm, can stand cold even, especially in the summertime. But his lady love only tolerates water that is warmed by the fire of Prometheus himself, or so it seems. The water gets hotter under Robin’s palm, but he tilts the knob just a little bit further until it is firmly on the red side. 

Leaving the water running, he pulls two towels from the linen closet and hangs them on the metal bar by the shower door before sliding it open and stepping inside. The water is definitely hot, but bearable, and Robin lets it run over his face, down his neck and chest toward his hips where the evidence of his arousal from a few minutes ago is stubbornly refusing to abate. He has no doubt that there will be another chance to find his own release today, but he doesn’t want Regina to think he’s expecting it now. 

He’s just considering stroking himself off real quick to get rid of the problem when the bathroom door opens followed by the shower door, and Regina steps inside, the gorgeous sight that she is. Her hair is a bit messy from his fingers and her pillow, her lips slightly swollen from the bounty of kisses they’ve shared today, but gods if she is not the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

She smiles coyly at him as she slides the shower door shut behind her, stepping into the water and pressing up against him. “Food will be here in half an hour,” she says, running her palms along his shoulders and down his arms.

“What’d you order?” Robin asks as he clasps his hands together around the small of her back.

“Granny’s, what else?” Regina answers with an eye roll. “Soup and salad combo for me, and turkey hoagie for you, hold the onion.”

“What if I wanted the soup and salad, too?” he asks, pushing strands of wet hair off her forehead.

Regina raises a derisive eyebrow. “You? Eat a salad? Pigs will fly first.”

“That’s not true,” Robin argues. “I’ve eaten salad before.”

“Pasta salad and chicken salad do not count.”

“Then they should change their names,” Robin replies, ducking down to press open-mouthed kisses along her neck. “Because technically, then, I  _ have  _ eaten salad, and your argument is invalid.”

“You’re an idiot,” Regina sighs with a grin, as she so often does whenever he says such nonsense to her.

“Mm, your idiot, though,” he points out, rubbing his beard against her throat and earning a giggle.

“Yes.  _ My  _ idiot,” she agrees as her hand moves from the crook of his elbow to his stomach, trailing down, down, down, to the vee of his hips and his rehardened erection. She runs her fingers lightly along the length of him and Robin exhales sharply, dropping his forehead to her shoulder.

“You don’t have to take care of me now, love,” he says, giving her middle a squeeze. “I’ll keep until after we eat.”

“Oh, but I want to eat now,” she purrs, and Robin’s insides nearly combust as she goes down on her knees, leaving kisses down his chest and abs.

“Fuck,” he mutters to himself, closing his eyes at the sight of Regina kneeling before him, fingers working their way up his thighs to where he is aching and hard for her. “You look so good like that, darling, you’ve no idea.”

Regina hums coyly and ghosts the tips of her fingers along his length, lightly swirling around the head of his cock as it stiffens even more. “I think I have some idea, if the look on your face is any indication,” she replies before grasping his cock more fully and licking her lips. She grips him at the base and runs her tongue along the bottom, tracing a vein that pulses at her touch.

Robin sucks in a sharp breath, tilting his head back against the shower wall as Regina gives him a firm tug, sliding her hand up and down in long, steady strokes. Pleasure starts to pool in his stomach, abs clenching as she works him over. Her tongue darts out again, swirling another path up his cock before she parts her lips and takes the head into her mouth. “God, you’re a sin,” he groans, threading his fingers gently through her hair.

She gazes up at him devilishly through her lashes, pleased with herself no doubt, and Robin could come from the look she gives him alone. She bobs slowly back and forth on his cock, taking in a bit more each time until her lips meet her fingers wrapped around the base. Her mouth is a marvel- hot and wet and soft, it’s one of Robin’s most favorite places to be. Well, that and between her thighs, but she’s offering the wonders of her lips to him, and he’s not one to take such gifts for granted.

Regina sucks harder on the next pass, nearly pulling off him completely before taking him back inside, flicking her tongue against the underside of his head. Her hand twists at the base simultaneously and Robin groans again, tensing his thighs to keep his hips from bucking forward. His fingers tighten in her hair, clutching harder than before but not pulling, never pushing, for he’s learned that is one way to make this whole thing end rather abruptly. 

“Oh, fuck yes,” he moans when she focuses her attention on the tip of his cock, sucking hard as her hand pumps along the rest of him. “God, love- that feels so good, fucking hell-”

She releases his cock from her mouth, letting it bob in front of her lips before she tilts it up toward his stomach and licks a long, flat line up the bottom from base to tip, enveloping him in her warm, wet heat once more. 

Robin’s breaths start to grow shorter, the pleasure building in his center as she takes him deeper and deeper with every pass. “That’s it, love, that’s it- take it, fuck!” he grunts, fist clenching hard in her hair as she cups his balls with her free hand, massaging them at the same quick pace. “Yes, yes- just like that, oh  _ fuck-  _ I’m gonna- oh gods- gonna cum-”

Regina doesn’t let up, maintains her merciless speed as she bobs on his cock. If she didn’t want him to come in her mouth, she would have said something, she always does, and Robin can’t fight it any longer, not with how she’s rubbing his balls and swirling her tongue with every pass, driving him wild, sending him skyrocketing up, up, up-

He comes with a loud groan, emptying himself into her mouth, down her throat, his hand practically fisting her hair (and she’ll make him pay for that later, he knows in the back of his mind, but he is too far gone to care at this point). She swallows around his cock, and that feeling alone prolongs his orgasm, his eyes squeezing tightly shut as the pleasure surges through him in crashing waves before slowly subsiding.

Regina pulls herself off his length and licks her lips, pumping her fist lazily along his softening cock as Robin releases his grip on her hair and slumps against the shower wall, spent.

“Fuck,” he gasps in between deep breaths, eyes still closed. 

There’s a kiss pressed to his thigh, and Robin forces his eyes open just as Regina slides her way back up his body, pleased smile on her face. “Mm, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing you turn to putty in my hands,” she teases on a whisper, leaning in to nip at his neck.

“That feeling is definitely mutual,” Robin agrees breathlessly, sliding his fingers softly through her hair, rubbing her scalp where he pulled too hard. “Sorry for the tight grip,” he apologizes as he wraps his other arm around her back.

“It’s okay,” Regina replies dismissively, her voice nearly getting lost in the crook of his shoulder.

And it probably is, it’s probably not that big of a deal in the long run, but he knows how things like that can affect her, so he turns his head and presses a lingering kiss against her hair, holding it until he feels her smile against his shoulder. 

“Mm, you’re sweet,” she murmurs. She lifts her head and smiles up at him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, darling,” Robin whispers, dropping a chaste kiss to her lips. “Ever so much.”

* * *

 

The food arrives ten minutes later, just as Regina is stepping out of the shower, finally getting a chance to wash off the evidence of their earlier trysts. She probably should have answered the door dressed in something other than just her silk robe, since the guy (one of the younger knights from Camelot, Gareth? Tristan? One of them) who delivered the food got a nice eyeful of leg in addition to the change she told him to keep, but whatever. She’s too relaxed to care.

The fire in the living room is warm, and so is Robin, his legs pressed against hers as they stretch out on opposite ends of the couch, facing each other. Usually, there is no eating on the couch, period. But again, too relaxed to care. And Regina doesn’t much fancy being physically separated from Robin while they eat, so flimsy paper plates on the couch it is. 

He’s thrown on a pair of gray sweatpants and nothing else, his chest bare and available for oogling, which she does unashamedly. He catches her appreciative gaze more than once, returning her stare by running his eyes up and down the length of her body, slowly and deliberately. It keeps the embers burning in her stomach, licks of heat jumping and flaring with every look he gives her. His propensity for shirtlessness is what had led them to spend the whole morning on each other in the first place, so if it leads to the afternoon being enjoyed the same way, Regina sees no reason to complain.

And they do start off the afternoon in much the same way they began the morning, heated kisses and determined hands finding places to grasp and rub and stroke, until they’ve worked themselves up into quite a desperate state on the couch. Regina’s robe is untied and open, slipping down one shoulder as she rocks and grinds on Robin’s lap, baring her front completely to him. Robin seizes the opportunity and scoops her breasts up in both hands, squeezing and kneading, thumbs finding both nipples and rubbing back and forth until they peak.

“That feels good,” Regina gasps, circling her hips over his erection, enjoying the friction of his sweatpants against her wet center. “Suck on them- mm, please.”

Robin pulls back from kissing along her neck with a devilish smirk. “Yes, Your Majesty,” he teases. He bends to take a nipple in his mouth-

And then the front door opens.

“Mom?” Henry calls from the foyer.

“Shit!” Regina hisses, scrambling to get off Robin’s lap and pull her robe closed as she frantically stands, wobbling slightly in her hurry. Robin dives for a throw pillow and presses it over his lap to hide his erection, clearing his throat just as Henry comes into the room, backpack on one shoulder.

“Hey, I was wondering-,” Henry starts and then stops, eyes quickly glancing over their disheveled states. An uncomfortable, slightly disgusted look comes to his face. “Um, did I interrupt something?”

Regina coughs and tucks her hair behind her ear, crossing her arms. “No, of course not, sweetie,” she lies, her voice sounding unsteady even to her. “We were just finishing lunch.”

Robin nods innocently from beside her, stretching an arm out along the back of the couch. “Yeah, I was taking a break from trimming the hedges.”

Henry raises an eyebrow. “Oh, you mean the hedges that look the same as they did when I left this morning?”

Robin freezes for a second before nodding. “Yep. Those hedges.”

Henry looks between them for a moment longer before shaking his head in disgust. “Honestly, on the couch? I  _ sit  _ there,” he grumbles before turning toward the stairs. “Just… let me know when it’s safe to come down.”

He scurries up the steps without looking back, leaving Robin and Regina in the awkward silence. It lasts for a few seconds longer before Regina drops her arms and turns back to Robin, glaring playfully at the smirk on his face. “It’s not funny,” she scolds with a smile, leaning over top of him, resting her hands on the back of the couch.

“Mm, one of these days we’re going to scar him for life,” Robin chuckles, tilting his head up toward her lips.

Regina laughs as she presses her mouth to his. Clearly their physical activities are done for the day, but that doesn’t stop her from taking another minute or so to soak in the love and affection Robin so freely gives her. She’s gotten absolutely nothing done today, and her son nearly caught her having sex on the couch. Normally, she’d be stressed out and embarrassed, but as Robin pulls her down on the couch next to him and cuddles her close, she feels neither of those things. She’s too relaxed, and loved, to care.


End file.
